


On a Night Like This

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Kylo Ren and General Hux have an interesting way of spending their evenings.Sex, blood and violence.M/M/M/F overtones





	On a Night Like This

She is on her hands and knees, a handsome man underneath her, his tongue trying to stay on, to lick at her wet folds, trying to capture her clit in his mouth. He desperately wants to suck and roll her in his delicious wet mouth.

She would make a sound if she could but she really can't. In front of her, Hux has his cock pushed to the back of her throat. He holds on to her gently, he's not actively thrusting into her wet and warm mouth, it is more loving than that. There is no hate, anger or rage in how he uses her.

She swallows around him and moans in delight. She tries to look up at him through her wet lashes but it is so hard at this angle.

Hux really doesn't need to move as Ren is behind her, hands on her hips as he pushes deep inside her. Ren is setting the rhythm that she takes Hux with, how the rebel beneath her can lick and suck.

Ren moves one of his hands to her shoulder, grasping it harder as he pulls her towards him, the other staying at her hip. As she takes him, he can't help the praise for her that falls from his lips.

More of Ren is on her now as he leans in towards Hux. In doing so, Hux also moves in to reach Ren, his cock deeper down her throat. She can hear and almost feel when their lips meet, their moans stolen from the other.

" She is so good," Ren whispers against Hux's mouth.

" She is perfection," Hux can't help but moan against his lover.

As they slowly pull away from each other, Hux starts to pull his cock from her throat.

In a hoarse voice, she acknowledges the poor soul underneath her," tell me when you're close."

Hux steps to the side as Ren picks up the pace, it is brutal now, he is relentless. As Ren's thrusts jolt her back and forth she takes the rebel's cock in her grasp and begins to move her beautifully soft and manicured hands up and down his shaft.

His skin is so soft, so warm, hot. It is such a shame.

Without Hux down her throat, she is able to moan in the most delicious way. This earns Hux's hand through her hair, grabbing softly as she keens under his soft and loving touch.

"So beautiful, the two of you. I am so very lucky," Hux admits to both her and Ren as he steps back to watch the way Ren grabs at her, holding her steady as he moves gracefully in and out of her wet heat, how she takes the rebel's cock of skillfully in her hands.

"Hux," Ren purrs as he kisses her where her neck meets her shoulders. "Yes Ren, I know," is the only thing Hux can say in return.

"I... I'm close…" a small voice from under her manages to moan out.

"Oh, so good…" she moans as she picks up the pace with her hands, as Ren fucks into her harder.

Without much warning, she removes her hands from the rebel, takes hold of the small knife Hux has placed beside her and Ren, reaching in between her legs with one hand, grabbing the rebel's cock with the other, stroking him again, firmer and harder now.

Hux steps in front of her again and she opens wide as she can to take him down her throat. He thrusts deeper and harder now, knowing she can take it, that this is what she loves, what she needs.

With a cruel stroke, she slits the rebel's throat, enough that his blood spurts, begins to spill as his orgasm crashes into him, as Ren fucks her even harder, Hux thrusting deeper and harder.

With a loud groan even as it is muffled by Hux's cock, she cums violently around Ren, squeezing him tight which triggers his rage through his orgasm, which sends Hux over the edge.

Hux cums directly down her throat and she cums again, feeling him down to her core, Ren slumping over, her body covered in semen and blood.

Before she can collapse, Ren removes himself from her and carefully picks her up and moves them to the bed. Hux goes to the refresher and emerges with hot wet towels. He hands one to Ren as they both clean her body of the rebel's blood and their cum.

For the first time this evening, Hux kisses her sweetly an almost chaste kiss. As he pulls away she feels another pair of distinct lips at hers, tongue asking for permission as it grazes her lower lip. She parts her mouth slightly and Ren doesn't hesitate to take advantage.

She moans into him as Hux finishes cleaning her body and then Ren's.

"Yes, it's done. You know what to do," Hux commands to someone through his comm.

Someone has to dispose of the rebel scum's body.


End file.
